El caballero y la princesa
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Los británicos lidiando con las versiones infantiles de los galos no es una novedad, pero en este caso se trata de una dupla que no habiamos explorado aun.


Quizás Galia podría darle un abracito nada más. (Gales intentando sacar agua de las piedras) Tampoco le molestaría un beso… Ni que se lo tirara, pero dice que luego le llaman cínico así que mejor solo se queda en un abrazo.

Taaaan enchochado que está, así todo encimoso.

Se sonroja un poco y aprieta los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo y... soltándola. Refunfuña y saca su petaca para darle un largo trago a cualquiera que sea la bebida alcohólica que encuentre ahí.

Son meados.

Pffff!

ChibiUK se muere de la risa tras una cortina.

Englaaaaaand! (Es que ya sabíamos que era él!)

El SUSTO.

Ahí se levanta a buscarle con plena intención de zarandearle.

ChibiUK, que estaba paralizado por el grito, cuando ve que se levanta se APRESURA A HUIR y ahí les tienes a los dos tipo Tom y Jerry… con resultados semejantes de Tom & Jerry... porque así como muy hábil Gales no es y UK es un bestia saltando y corriendo por todas partes, más aún de chibi.

Gales te odia, te odiaaaaaaa!

Puedo traerle también a chibiEscocia.

No quiere al Bloody chibiEscocia! (empieeza a tener miedo)

ChibiGalia?

Anda, con ella si no tengo idea de que haría, mirarla de lejos sin saber que hacer. Quizás tocarla con un palito a ver si está viva.

Y Galia tirada en el suelo "estoy cansaaaaaaaada."

Solo un pasito más hacia ella, no se atreve a cargarla siquiera. Mientras pregunta que cansada de qué.

—Me duelen los pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, Helvetiaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Ehm... no hay Helvetia por aquí... pero... ¿por qué te duelen? ¿Te has lastimado?

La niña se mete un susto y se recoge de golpe haciéndose bolita. Gales quita la mano asustándose un poco del movimiento brusco también.

—S-Sorry...

—¿Quién eres?

—Cy-Cymru —sonrojito —. T-Tu eres Galia, ¿verdad?

Asiente un poquito porque su hermana dice que no debe hablar con extraños.

—Eres tan bonita... —susurra sonriendo un poco y así casi no te vas a ver creepy, Gales...

Ella levanta las cejas asustándose con eso porque siempre hablan de los hombres que quieren hacerle cosas malas y robársela por ser muy bonita

Gales se sonroja otra vez un poquito y vacila un instante antes de sentarse en el suelo para estar a su altura.

—¿Sabes qué es la... magia?

Ella niega. Gales se humedece los labios.

—¿Conoces a... m... a Britania?

Niega. Gales se muerde el labio... Galia sin su madre es como... ¡El día sin noche!

—Soy... como tú. Pero mayor. Vengo del norte, del otro lado del mar.

—Al norte solo hay mar.

Gales niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Más allá del mar, hay tierra, como aquí. Solo que está muy lejos y no se ve, pero está. Yo vengo de ahí.

Se humedece los labios y le mira intensamente.

—Una vez... iba a tener una hija... y estoy seguro de que iba a parecerse mucho a ti —Gales le sonríe un poquito.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Su... madre. Se parecía a ti... así que imagino que mi hija —porque al parecer era una niña en su cabeza—, hubiera sido así, como tú.

—¿Y qué le pasó?

—Murió antes de nacer —suspira un poco y aún sonríe porque es bonita y le gusta la idea de verla así.

—Ooooh! Qué triste! —hace cara de desconsuelo dejando de hacerse bolita, porque... las historias dramáticas. No crean que Gales no la conoce.

—Por eso creo que es bonito verte, porque... te pareces muchísimo a su madre, así que creo que mi hija sería así, como tú —le sonríe. Ella sonríe un poco y se pone de pie.

Eeeeeeeeel suspiro al verla sonreír y levantarse, mirándola interesado de arriba a abajo.

Es... pequeñita, como seis o siete años y lleva un camisón grande que le llega a casi el suelo, blanco, bastante viejo y gastado, todo liso, tiene el pelo rubio por los hombros, suelto y lleva flores en él. Es la niña más bonita que ha visto JAMÁS, de eso está seguro y sería más bonita aún si tuviera un vestido de princesa digno de su clase.

—Te ves preciosa, Galia...

Sonríe y da una vuelta sobre sí misma.

—Y esas flores, my love... ¡huelen muy bien! ¿Tú las cortaste? —son taaaaaaan suavecitos ambos.

—Sí, a Helvetia no le gusta pero yo creo que me veo más atractiva.

Sonríe más porque... es una niña. Y ya está pensando en si se ve más atractiva. Digna gala...

—Sí que te ves muy bonita, estoy seguro de que todos los chicos se enamorarán de ti...

—Sí —tan segura de si misma.

—Vas a tener muchos pretendientes, y bebés muy bonitos... —cof cof... sonrojo —, toda una princesa.

—¿Bebés?

—Cuando seas mayor... ¿querrás tener hijos, no?

—Sí, muchos, con un príncipe muy guapo que voy a conocer.

—Ah, ¿si? ¿Y va a ser muy guapo el príncipe? ¿O te importa más que te quiera mucho... ? —sonríe pensando que Roma sí que es un príncipe guapo. Hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Eh? Las dos cosas.

—Te aseguro una cosa... algún día, vas a encontrar a un hombre que te va a querer muchísimo, tanto que solo va a pensar en ti todo el tiempo y va... va a tratar de ser bueno contigo cada vez...

—Ah ¿sí?

Asiente haciendo un gesto con las manos a ver si puede acercarse a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se acerca automáticamente.

—Porque soy muy listo y lo sé... yo... puedo ver el futuro

—Ah, sí? —prácticamente se le sienta entre las piernas.

(Helvetia quiere darse de topes con la pared.)

—Sí, puedo ver todas las cosas bonitas que te van a pasar en el futuro. Vas a tener dos hijos... los hombres más —sonrojo de nuevo, desvía la mirada—, guapos que haya visto la humanidad. Todos van a hacer todo lo que quieras.

—¿Con un príncipe? —sonríe. Gales suspira y asiente, sonriendo también—. ¿Y le conoces?

El británico se sonroja un poco y se muerde el labio y asiente tratando de averiguar cuál es la respuesta correcta.

—Tú también le conoces... hace poco.

Ella levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—Ah,¿ sí? ¿Quién? —manos a la cara.

—Puede que... no sea el hombre más guapo, pero tú sabrás... qué te gusta de él y podrás ver en su interior y hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo —agrega temiendo un poco decirle que es él.

—Oh... —deja caer las manos tan decepcionada. Se sonroja un poco más pensando que quizás debería decirle que es Roma.

—¿T-Tan importante es que sea muy... guapo? E-Es decir... y-yo te... —se revuelve un poquito y le hace un cariñito en la cara con el índice —, ¿q-qué pensarías si te dijera que... s-soy yo?

De repente, por un momento, se asusta otra vez dando un pasito atrás y cayendo de culo al suelo porque Helvetia dice que los hombres mayores que quieren raptarla porque es bonita para casarse. Gales se sonroja un poco más al ver la reacción, congelándose un poco y apretando los ojos.

—N-No me raptes... —solloza.

—E-Es decir, u-un hombre como... what? —la mira un poquito desconsolado porque además la ha hecho llorar—. No voy a raptarte...

Se lleva las manos a los ojos lloriqueando, copia calca de Austria y de Francia... ni crean que no. Es la estrategia de la familia.

—No llores, my l... Galia. Please. Solo hablaba de un hombre feo como yo, no de mi... —le asegura intentando abrazarla.

Galia le abraza y le llooooora en el cuello, todo muy lógico. Gales se tranquiliza un poquito cuando le abraza y ahí se regodea ella

—No llores, princesita... yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo! —ahí va el meloso—. Shh... Galia, no va a pasarte naaaada, ¡yo no voy a hacerte daño! —le hace cariñitos en la espalda porque venga, sí que sabe qué le gusta, aunque... es pequeñita, muy pequeñita y más frágil que de costumbre —. ¿Qué te asusta?

—He-Helvetia dice que me llevas.

Gales debe admitir que es impresionante el terror que tiene todo el mundo siempre de que se la lleve. Es un efecto genial que solo consigue con existir.

—No te llevo a ningún sitio, estamos aquí, no? No nos hemos movido...

—Me llevas para hacerme cosas malas —le mira sollozando. Él niega con la cabeza y le limpia un poco los ojos con la mano.

—Yo nunca voy a hacerte nada malo... ni nada que no quieras.

—¿Seguro?

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Me das un beso para sellar la promesa?

La bocota abierta de la impresión de Gales.

—U-Un beso... ¿y si... me lo das tú? —susurra.

—¿Yo?

Asiente pensando que si se lo da él, se lo dará en la frente... y no está seguro de que eso sea lo que ella quiere.

—Pero ¿cómo sabré que es un beso de amor si te lo doy yo?

Gales levanta las cejas con las palabras "beso" y "de amor" y se... sonroja.

—V-Va a ser un beso... de amor. Igual.

—Pero de mí a ti no de ti a mí.

Gales se sonroja un poco más y la mira a los ojos intensamente.

—T-Tú vas a quererme también, ¿verdad? —pregunta suavecito y es más una pregunta que hace solo para... sentirse bien.

—Pues... depende...

—¿De qué, sweetheart? — Inclina la cabeza interesado en esto, porque esperaba que dijera que sí.

—Helvetia dice que no debo decirle a los desconocidos que les quiero ni darle m-mi corazón a nadie que no lo merezca.

Gales sonríe pensando que se los debe decir a la mitad de las personas que ve...

—Estoy de acuerdo con Helvetia, debes ser muy cuidadosa y yo trataré de merecerlo —se le acerca un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Entonces sí te voy a querer —pim pam.

Gales sonríe más, dándole el besito en la mejilla y pensando que... en realidad, sí fue fácil hacer que Galia le quisiera, lo cual agradece mucho.

—Mucha gente va a quererte cuando seas mayor... y todos van a hacer todo lo que quieras. TODO.

—¿Sí?

—Y vas a conocer a mo... a una amiga tuya, que va a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Y vas a tener muchos hombres que pelearán por ti.

—¿Y mi hermana?

—Ella... va a tener un hijo, que se va a casar con uno de tus hijos.

—¿Eh?

—Ehh... es complicado. Pero va a seguirte queriendo también... hablas de Helvetia, verdad?

Galia asiente. Ooootro cariñito en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer ahora que eres pequeña? —pregunta porque... en realidad nunca le ha preguntado de su infancia. Levanta las cejas al notarlo.

—Jugar.

Gales sonríe.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —y es que se la imagina jugando a la casita, o a la comidita, o a tomar el te. Le parece taaaaaaaaan tremendamente mona. Creo que no cuenta con Helvetia que ya me imagino que va a poner a Galia a "jugar" a algo.

Asiente.

—A qué jugamos? ¿A la casita?

—¿Cómo se juega a la casita?

—Pues jugamos a que... estamos casados y tenemos una casa —Gales... eres RARO.

Parpadea un par de veces.

—E-Es decir... a que tenemos una casa. Ehm... ¿a qué juegas tú, mejor? —se sonroja y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Tú estás casado?

Entreabre los labios para contestar, y se sonroja un poco cerrándolos de nuevo. Niega un poquito con la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo ibas a tener una niña

—P-Pues con mi... novia.

—Pero no se puede tener niños sin estar casados

—A-Ah... ¿no? ¿Por?

—Porque los niños solo nacen cuando los papás están casados

—E-Es complicado... porque mi novia y yo hacemos todo lo que hace la gente casada pero sin estar casados.

—¿Cómo?

—P-Pues vivimos muchas veces juntos y... d-dormimos juntos, y nos... bañamos juntos. ¡Esas cosas que se hacen para hacer bebes! —se sonroja.

—¡Yo hago esas cosas con mi hermana!

—¿¡T-Tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?! —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues... tú lo has dicho, durmiendo juntos y viviendo juntos y bañándose juntos.

—F-Falta hacer o-otra cosa... ¡como darse besos! Eso es.

—También le doy besos a mi hermana.

—No, no... ¡pero no besos así! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Besos de personas casadas! ¡Tú no vas a hacer un bebe con tu hermana! Para empezar porque las dos son pequeñitas.

—¿Cómo es un beso de personas casadas?

—Uno erótico —porque seguro Galia conoce esa palabra.

—¿Qué es erótico? —olvidas que aun no conoce a Roma. Aprieta los ojos, notándolo.

—¿A-A ti te gustan los chicos ya? ¿O eres pequeñita aún?

—¡Sí me gustan!

—Vale, vale.. precoz como tus hijos —susurra —. Ehm... bueno, c-cuando te gusta un chico ¿qué sientes?

—Pues... que me gusta jugar con él y a mi hermana le da vergüenza y se esconde y dice que no debo hablar con ellos, pero a ella no le gusta la gente.

—¿Pero no sientes... calor en zonas raras? —se sonroja con esta conversación

—¿Calor?

—Eres pequeña aún... cuando seas grande sabrás a que me refiero.

Galia se encoge de hombros.

—Pero volviendo a los besos son... con lengua… dan calorcito —el día que tenga frío va a darle uno a Helvetia.

—¿Pero cómo?

—¿Nunca has visto a dos adultos besarse?

—¡Se dan besos en la boca! —se ríe un poco llevándose las manos a ella. Gales se sonroja con esa reacción.

—Delicados ósculos; sí—asegura en su tono remilgado que había olvidado por tener que explicar esto a una chica

—¿En el culo?

—What? No! No! En los labios! Y olvida lo de la lengua.

—No te entiendo.

—Un ósculo es un beso. No... ¡Olvídate del culo! Nada con el culo —se sonroja más.

—Estás todo rojo, ¿te da vergüenza el culo?

—Hablar contigo de ello... me resulta un poco incómodo. Porque eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas —se sonroja más.

—Oh... ¿por qué?

—Porque son cosas de gente mayor, que no... importan a los chicos.

—¿A los chicos no les gustan los besos?

—Si que les gustan a los chicos, me refiero a los niños. Hombres. Las niñas como tú... igualmente son pequeñas. Estas son cosas que, como lo del calor...

Galia le mira con sus ojooootes, Gales va bajando el tono conforme habla sonrojándose un poco más cada vez.

—L-Lo que debes saber es que, el día que seas una señorita más grande y debas besar de verdad a un chico... de-Debes besar al correcto y no meterte con el culo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es meterse con el culo?

—¡No deberías ni decir esa palabra! —aprieta los ojos y piensa en las veces que... ha estado el culo involucrado con él y Galia. Carraspea—. Ha-Hablo de... dejar que te lo toquen.

—¿Que me lo toquen? —tan extrañada.

—Algunos hombres pervertidos podría quererlo... ¿no te o ha dicho Helvetia?

Niega con la cabeza... cómo si Helvetia tuviera la más mínima idea de qué cosas malas podrían hacerle los hombres malos.

—P-Pues podría pasar, debes tener cuidado, princesa —carraspea un poco porque además los ojooootes azuuuules que le miiiiran.

—Pero eso no es malo, ¿no?

—No si es lo que tú quieres...

—A mí me gusta que me hagan caricias.

Gales sonríe un poco, porque lo sabe. Puede pasarse horas, mientras están en el cine o viendo una película, solo pasándole la yema del dedo suavemente por los brazos, los hombros o las piernas.

—Mira, dame tu mano...

Galia lo hace. Gales le pasa un dedo, suavemente, por el dorso de la mano, encima de cada uno de los dedos en una caricia que no es en lo absoluto sexual desde luego, mirando sus manitas y sonriendo porque son pequeñas y bonitas. Ella sonríe.

—Le gusta esto, eh, my lady? —termina dándole un besito en el dorso de la mano.

Asiente sonriendo y es que a Gales se le cae la baba, con esas sonrisas.

—Aún no me dices a qué te gusta jugar... —sonríe queriendo agradarla aún más y haciéndole otro cariñito en la mano

—Me gusta jugar a los vestidos y a cantar.

Gales sonríe más volviendo a pensar en todos los vestidos de seda que podrían comprar... pero ha dicho que no van a ir a ningún sitio...

—A mí también me gusta mucho jugar a cantar

—¿Sí?

Asiente y es que quiere abrazarla máaaaaas, ugh, no seas pegajoso! Igual la rodea un poco con los brazos.

—¿Me cantarías algo?

Y ahí va ella a cantar y a intentar bailar. Y es que es tan lindaaaaa. Gales dice que no debería valerse ser una niña tan bonita y mona y tierna y... se convierte el en una masa gelatinosa e idiotizada y es que si Galia de grande consigue que Gales haga lo que quiera, esta niña creo que podría hacer que se lanzará por un precipicio.

Ella va a querer... que baile con ella. Gales se sonroja un poquito pero bien que se levanta y le hace un gesto pomposo con la mano (aprendido de Francia, claro está...)

—Párate sobre mis pies —propone sonriendo un poquito.

—¡Pero te haré daño!

—No, no me harás daño.

—Si te piso…

—Eres pequeñita, no vas a hacerme daño y así podremos bailar. ¿O prefieres que te levante?

Levanta el pie insegura y luego asiente levantando los bracitos y es que se ve tan frágil que Gales vacila un poco antes de levantarla. No sé si haya cargado a un niño en su vida, la verdad... quizás a Canadá de pequeño?

Ehhhh

O no, vale Inglaterra, ya entendemos que no le prestabas a Canadá de pequeño. Es decir, es que no se nos ocurre otro niño que haya cargado Gales... ¿alguna idea?

Mmmm... no. Lo siento por Galia, aunque bueno, a ella la ha cargado de adulto muchas veces.

—Ehh... ¿Cómoda?

Ella se reacomoda adecuadamente.

—Me estás tocando el culo.

—¡N-N...no es con malas intenciones! —no sabe ni cómo soltarla sin que se caiga.

—¿Qué es con malas intenciones?

—E-Es decir te lo toco porque te estoy cargando... no... porque sea malo.

—Aun no entiendo como es cuando eres malo.

—Malo sería como esos hombres que dice Helvetia que te llevarían...

—¿Y qué harían?

—Llevarte y... esperar a que yo fuera por ti y les matara para rescatarte —sonríe satisfecho con lo galante de esta respuesta

—¿Harías eso? — Levanta las cejas.

—¡Por supuesto! Iría por ti hasta el fin del mundo, my love.

Sonríe tan feliz y lo abraza. Gales sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Bailemos.

Galia asiente y ahí va Gales a tararear el vals del Danubio azul, mientras se mueve con Galia dando vueltas. Son tan suavecitos los dos.

* * *

Lo bueno de los OC es que casi ni hay que nombrar a Himaruya. Bloody England.


End file.
